Talk:Sword
I've de-mangled Bright Thunder's entry. Someone will need to re-add its skills, as that info wasn't present in the original. Fortunately, I have this nanobot on record and can probably do this next time I hop ingame --Nerva Magnum 03:22, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Also freshly de-mangled is Lorelei's entry. Needs its creation recipe and skills added, as those weren't present in the original. Fortunately, I have this nanobot on record and can probably do this next time I hop ingame. --Nerva Magnum 03:28, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Completed the fixing of Lorelei's entry. It has its recipe and skills now. --Nerva Magnum 03:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) And now Bright Thunder's entry is fixed to the best of my ability. It has its skill list now. --Nerva Magnum 03:40, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I had to do a revert to a previous version - we've had a vandal attack this page. According to the history, the attack occurred at 12:07 on Dec 15th, perpetrated by an unregistered user on two IPs: IP 220.255.7.83 and 220.255.7.85. The vandal had destroyed much of the page's spelling, and threw in various profanity, including changing Octopus's name to "Octopussy." --Nerva Magnum 14:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Correct if wrong, but did the unregistered contributor just screw up Bright Thunder's code? Help please, I looked over at the codes and was just totally confused as to how I was to fix it ;/JustifyTemptation 16:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Sit tight - I'm looking it over now. UPDATE: Yes, it's a vandal edit, perpetrator's IP is 220.255.7.182. Reverting. Nice catch, Justi. --Nerva Magnum 22:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Looks like there's a persistent vandal editor with a dynamic IP here. I suspect all of the vandal edits by Unregistered @ 220.255.7.* are the same user. Looks like we might have petition the admins to put a block on that IP range. --Nerva Magnum 22:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Doing WHOIS on the vandal's IP shows it as being Singaporean. SingNet Hostmaster at SingNet Pte Ltd. Physical address of 2 Stirling Road, 03-00 Queenstown Exchange, Singapore 148943. This is probably the attacker's ISP, or the ISP of their proxy. I even got the company's phone number: (65) 784-5922 --Nerva Magnum 12:11, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Ugh >.> Do they feel good when they screw up hard work? ;/ Nice fix btw, Nerva.JustifyTemptation 04:05, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :No idea, Justi. I made it a point to stop attempting to plumb the depths of human stupidity a long time ago. Just when you think you've hit bottom, someone always manages to dredge it deeper. Anyway, most vandal attacks are easy to fix. If you can identify an edit that you're sure is vandalism on the History page, just click "undo" next to it, then "save page" on the page that pops up. It'll automatically revert to the next-earliest edit. --Nerva Magnum 09:28, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :If these vandals are just looking to mess with a page to see if they can, I've established a page where they can do so safely. The GhostX Wiki now has a Sandbox. Hopefully they'll go there and leave genuinely valuable pages alone. --Nerva Magnum 09:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ahahaha I just found the undo button, All Hail Justi! xD Thanks, Nerva, this will make things easier. :D BTW, Is there a way to put Sandbox nearer to the front page so they see it first before unintentionally messing things up? Assuming the vandals really wouldn't bother to visit it. JustifyTemptation 15:43, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Already a step ahead of you; the Sandbox is already linked on the front page. Did that as soon as I made it. If you're having trouble seeing it, clear your cache or refresh the page. --Nerva Magnum 19:14, December 31, 2009 (UTC)